


different kind of love

by nymphstreet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphstreet/pseuds/nymphstreet
Summary: william was a constant, when all else when to shit, he was there, he was home.





	different kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> there are not nearly enough works for this ship so i thought i'd contribute a lil. sorry it's so short, i'm still getting back into the swing of writing !

the music thumped, seemingly shaking the very walls of the dirty house. bodies were thrown this way, and that way, every way, he wasn’t scared in the slightest. this was his element. the song changed, they didn’t notice but he did, he had grown accustomed to living this life. the bass thrummed and so did his body, he chugged the beer in his hand. christoffer wasn’t wasted, not yet, the flashing lights still hurt his eyes, he went for another. one, two, three. shot after shot after shot. he stood, he swayed, he sighed. he swiped the nearly empty bottle of vodka off of an extremely drunk girl, he put the rim to his lips and took a swig, gulping the clear liquid down. it didn’t burn anymore, he was far too used to it.

he stumbled to the bathroom, hand on nose, blood pouring through the cracks between his fingers. why the fuck did he do that? he vaguely noticed the grip the other boy had on his arm, leading him along, keeping him from falling.

“picking fights again?” he could almost taste the torrential disappointment in william’s voice. not because he had started a fight, but because he hadn’t left a clear winner. his nose was bleeding, he had cuts over the bridge of it, his eye was reddening steadily.  the other boy – john? jonas? – was much the same.

“fuck off, will.”

william turned the lock on the bathroom door, trapping them. he tutted at chris, crowding into his space.

“maybe you let him win, hmm?”

“knulle deg.”

william chuckled, pressing his body into chris even more. he was so close, too close. chris couldn’t breathe.

“maybe,” william whispered - moving his hands to be beside chris’s head - trapping him, “you didn’t want to win.”

their lips ghosted together, chris didn’t know what to do, so he pressed in firmly. it was strange, it wasn’t like a fairy tale, he didn’t taste like love, belonging and acceptance, he tasted like beer and various other alcohols, nothing beautiful. there weren’t any fireworks, they didn’t forget about the world around them, but it did feel right, in a way that boy’s girl didn’t. jonas’s girl, eva (probably. chris couldn’t remember, beer was clouding his brain and making him feel as though a whole world of fog was shrouding him).

william was a constant, when all else when to shit, he was there, he was home. chris felt okay when he was with him. maybe swallowing the other boy’s tongue caused the last remnants of alcohol in william’s mouth to transfer to chris, maybe he was even more drunk off of that, it was easier to think of than being drunk off of william. the kiss broke off.

“du er så jævla hot,” chris heard himself whisper.

he felt william’s arms snake around his back, one resting near his ass and the other twisting into the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. chris reciprocated with vigour, his tongue sneaking out to flick at the taller boy’s bottom lip.

showing up at school, six months into their relationship, was one of the best days of his life. he had a tight grip on william’s, his boyfriend’s, hand and thoughts racing through his head. they got stares for that but it was the kisses that sold it. william often brought their linked hands to his mouth absentmindedly, forehead kisses in front of the lockers and then, the big finale.

“kan jeg ha din oppmerksomhet” william shouted. a crowd gathered in front of the steps leading to the school’s front doors. william turned to face chris, grinned, a little out of breath but entirely sincere. he brought their lips together, softly, slowly kissing him. whispers rippled through the crowd.

“dette er kjæresten min. Knulle deg hvis du hater det”

it was strange, for months to come chris would marvel at the fact that he had a boyfriend, he had _william_. it was strange, but it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> (norwegian translations:  
> knulle deg - fuck you  
> du er så jævla hot - you’re so fucking hot  
> kan jeg ha din oppmerksomhet - may i have your attention  
> dette er kjæresten min. Knulle deg hvis du hater det - this is my boyfriend. fuck you if you hate that.)
> 
> i used google translate so i'm really sorry if these are wrong, if you have a correction feel free to comment it below and i'll fix my mistakes. 
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
